Seven Songs of the Keybearer
by ForestGlenny
Summary: A collection of poems about someone from someone else. Seriously! Just read! Crits welcome, if they're intelligent. PG for theme.


Seven Songs of the Keybearer  
Forest Glenn '03  
Rated PG for uh... theme?  
a bunch of poems about one key bearer from the other  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any associated charas.  
I. a lesson in the warm and soft  
  
It is warm and soft and cloudy  
And I am sitting on the front step of the house of a girl  
I just met her here in the warm and soft  
She said her name and I forgot  
The wind whistles  
But quietly, as though it is afraid  
I believe that peaceful tranquillity exists here  
But maybe it's just a trick of the utter silence  
The girl has returned with a glass of lemonade  
It is the same pink as the worn shirt she gave me to wear  
She is telling me a story that I listen to with one ear  
About a man and a race of gold and lead  
Ugly leaden bodies but perfect hearts of gold  
He wasn't satisfied  
So he tried again and again to make  
A more beautiful people  
Then one day something went wrong  
And when the dust cleared he saw a new race  
Those with gold bodies, lead hearts  
She takes my empty glass and leans over to whisper  
You are special, a beautiful body, a beautiful heart  
I have little time to ponder this comment  
As she continues on, pointing to the street  
They are the solid lead and you are their only hope  
She goes inside and I wearily stand  
Straighten  
Reach for my weapon once again  
  
II. beat of blood  
  
Graceful deadly dance of steel and flesh  
And blood that courses angry through fragile veins  
To my traitorous heart and back again  
Welcome nourishment to my body if not my soul  
With each evil that falls vanquished at my feet  
I see his face before me in all its expressions  
In all its wonder and grace  
Does each battle bring me closer or take me  
Farther away from where I want to be?  
Thwick goes my blade and I am mesmerized by my power  
Lost in the beat of my blood  
When I am here I am friendless  
Hopeless and oh so far from home  
But I don't really care any longer  
First you feel the pain keenly  
And then the pain doesn't bother you nearly so much as it should  
And then there is no pain  
Only deliverance from reality and  
Forgiveness for your sins  
I am an unfinished sentence and I am  
Looking for the final syllable  
The word to complete my thought  
A period like a sacred promise  
I will never leave you behind again  
  
III. sacred chant  
  
Footsteps echo endlessly in front of me as I  
Learn again to feel the pain that is associated with you and   
Your name and the way that it makes my heart beat faster  
Until my thoughts are drowned out by thoughts of you  
You become a sacred chant  
I am walking again through  
A city of gold and lead that entrances you and traps you  
Leaving you no one to blame but yourself  
Lights flicker neon and black are the doorways  
I pass slowly so they might not see me and gobble me up  
The people here are lonely and so very afraid  
I am alone enough to feel no fear and that is how I differ  
They are black faces and I am colorless because I am so far from  
Home  
Or you  
But those are one and the same  
Were you here this would be home  
This city of soot and dirt and grime  
It lacks the purity of your place of birth  
And mine too, I suppose  
Though I begin to forget the people and places I left behind  
A hunted city quickly replaces all thoughts of calm and love  
Love slowly leaves when it is forced to turn to hate  
But you I love all the more because  
I know now that you are not perfect  
  
IV. eyes close on a fragmented tale of a world without you  
  
I piece back together a fragmented tale  
I am hot in pursuit of something  
I don't know exactly what.  
This is something I know  
This is a place I remember  
This is where, deep down inside of me  
You live.  
You are a shadow that eludes my grasp  
You are a being that must be loved and hated.  
  
I ask the man before me for  
Directions but all he leaves me is more questions  
And a promise of even more to come if I should want them  
I am too kind and nice and polite to say no  
Despite the fact that I am sick and tired of questions  
All I want to do is make my way home  
My friends have either  
Abandoned me or   
They have been separated from me  
It is a comfort to know that more have been lost through the latter process  
But it is still hard to live in a   
World without you.  
  
And slowly now  
My eyes are closing from lack of sleep  
I am floating in a sea of bottles  
Messages to be found by the rest of the world  
I can't send out my own for the amount found around me  
Maybe if I turned over  
But now I am asleep and it is too late  
  
V. pillow promises  
  
It is something so natural to lean back  
Ever so slightly and then I can see the sky  
Blue black like a brand new bruise  
Freckled with stars like diamonds and sapphires  
Blocked by clouds like pink-orange-sunset pillows  
It is peace and tranquillity even here  
Even in the midst of a battle I might not be able to win  
The moon and the sky look benevolently down upon me  
There is a blur rushing by too fast to see  
And then it is gone  
Shooting stars remind me of the promises I've made  
If my life went any faster  
I wouldn't have time to make promises at all  
And then behind me  
That isn't a star  
And I am fighting wearily on  
Against the ever strengthening ocean tides  
  
VI. fell  
  
Today I woke up from the most disconcerting dream  
In which I slowly  
Fell  
And was not only powerless to stop it  
But all my memories  
Everything beyond this desolate world  
Fell  
And I couldn't catch up to them  
No matter what I did  
Then just as slowly as ever he  
Fell   
Down beside me  
And smiled and reached for my battle worn hand  
His eyes wouldn't look at me from behind his hair  
But is made little difference to me  
His hand was in mine  
And slowly  
Everything  
Fell  
Right with the world  
May no creation be born of ignorance  
He said  
And then I   
Fell  
Back into my bed and woke up feeling sad and afraid  
  
VII. comfort and beauty for a tormented soul  
  
Behind the darkness  
You said when I met you today  
There, lies the door to the light  
And it is very easy to believe you  
Though I have wandered here so sad and alone  
For so long and a day  
And in a day you are here with me again  
I suddenly no longer need to move on  
All I want is to stay with you forever  
You smile at me  
I suppose I voiced my last thought aloud  
I always did that around you  
The smile doesn't mock me though  
And you look content  
To simply look at me  
As though I am some delicacy too beautiful to be eaten  
But lusted after anyway and wanted but given up for the   
Greater good that you haven't found  
Still you know it's there somewheres  
There for the asking if you weren't afraid  
To ask  
I look at you and try my first tentative smile  
Has my mouth forgotten how?  
What else has it forgotten?  
Apparently how to ask  
Because all I can do is reach towards you like an infant  
You always did understand me so well  
As I melt into your arms  
Your heartbeat soothes a beaten soul 


End file.
